


The Enigma of a Query

by GGHalcyon (gqepicentre)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqepicentre/pseuds/GGHalcyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Nygma(Riddler)/Diedre Vance(Query). Nygma meets Kringle's temporary replacement, Diedre Vance (DC Comics, 'Query') and is surprised by her penchant to answer his riddles. Is there more to her than meets the eyes? / When her past catches up to her, will Nygma accept her for who she is, or discard her like a riddle already solved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Coffin

**Title:** The Enigma of a Query

 **Author:** G.G. Halcyon

 **Fandom:** Gotham

 **Pairing:** Edward Nygma/Diedre Vance

 **Rating:** K

 **Warning:** N/A

 **Publish:** 2015 May 25

 **Note:** Diedre Vance is an actual DC Comics character and one of The Riddler's female sidekicks who goes by the name 'Query'.

 

* * *

 

_The person who makes it, sells it. The person who buys it never uses it and the person who uses it doesn't know they are. What is it?_

 

**Chapter 1 : A Coffin**

 

Their eyes met.

It was a brief moment, a hiccup in a continuous and purposed gaze that was supposed to be directed elsewhere—anywhere- but him. He didn't blame her for being uneasy; he was use to others trying to ignore his presence. It often was not their fault, or choice to avoid looking at his direction.

He knew that he was not what others considered 'normal'. Edward Nygma often brushed this fact aside as mere misunderstanding. Others' simply lacked the enthusiasm for his brilliant mind, knack for solving the macabre surrounding dead bodies and his penchant for riddles for amusement. (He never did understand why people didn't warm up to his riddles; they were meant to add levity in such a serious place as GCPD. And of course, that very fact he brushed off as well).

She smiled. Plump ruby red lips.

He shifted in his stance, wishing he had something in his hands to fidget with-a folder, a pencil, a pin-but simply found himself with his fist closed and his palms sweaty.

His eyes blatantly took in the sight of her from head to toe. This woman was certainly no Ms. Kris Kringle. She stood tall, similar to his height in her heals, buxom with a sunkissed glow to her smooth looking skin., and long wavy blonde hair framing her face and cascading pass her shoulders. She wore a long-sleeve, faux-wrap blue dress that hugged every curve of her body and fluttered down slightly pass her knees, and she wore dark tan patent leather heals which boosted her petite stature.

Not Ms. Kringle at all.

She didn't seem taken aback by his ministration, but instead seemed to find it all too amusing. A dark brow raised at him in question, and her smile widened, which brought him back to reality. ' _Edward, you are not following social convention.'-_ a voice in his head told him. He knew full well that he was not hiding the fact that he was taking in her vision, studying and deducing, and raking his eyes all through her. Oddly, he noticed she seemed not to mind, or maybe she was so light minded that she saw nothing to it. ' _Odd,'_ he thought with a paused. _'Introduce yourself, Nygma-_ -his voice of convention once again brought him back to the reality of things.

He cleared his throat. _'Introduce yourself.'_

"Uhm, uh…" He fidgeted, his hands raised to his glasses to fix them—his nervous tick at times. He swallowed loudly, and opened his mouth to try to sound coherent this time, but she stops him long before he succeeded in playing a fool.

"Hello to you too," she said, as she approached him in four solid strides—confident and graceful to match the staccato of her heels against the wooden floor. She didn't hesitate as her eyes took in the sight of him with a bright smile, and an extended hand.

He awkwardly took her hand in his, holding her small hands in his large ones far too long before shaking it firmly and letting go. Her hands were smooth- _She has blood red nail polish—_ he noted. His hands, he was certain, were sweaty, yet she didn't seem to mind. "Uhm.—Hello, I'm—"

"Nygma, Edward Nygma." She finished for him. "I'm Diedre Vance. It's so nice to finally meet you!"

Nygma's eyes widened in surprise, feeling an anxiety overcome him as he found himself overwhelmed by questions in his mind. His hands were fidgeting beside him and he hurriedly placed them in his pockets.

"How is it that you know my name?" Nygma's browse furrowed in thought, "And where is Ms. Kringle?"

"I was told that you would frequent this office, especially around this time. So I simply assumed, and it looks like I was right," she told him, "As for Ms. Kringle, she must be the one who worked here. I wasn't told much, except that I'll be running the archives for a little while."

Nygma was taken aback. Why hadn't Ms. Kringle not notified him that she was to take a leave of absence? She seemed all right after all the times he'd seen her—although she was often alone when he visited, especially since Officer Daugherty and his pals were locked up in prison with the help of Officer Gordon.

"How long will you be working here?"

"Oh, a few months."

She turned to the left to grab a few files. He watched her graceful movements and her long fingers as they fanned through paper work.

Diedre looked up and caught him staring. She smiled again, "You know, Edward, I'm not sure how anyone can find anything in here."

"'Nygma'." He corrected her.

"'Nygma'" She repeated. For a moment it seemed as if she was waiting for him to say more, or perhaps watch him prepare to leave. He did neither, and she simply turned her attention back to the files.

He heard her say a few words under her breath, something about alphabetical order or misfiling that she'd fix.

"Ms. Kringle had her system," he caught himself saying; remembering the irritation in Kris's eyes when he tried to rearrange her files. A part of him was happy that he found someone who seemed just as irked at the disorganization of the archives. Diedre certainly had her worked cut out for her.

She looked up at him questioningly, "Is there some files you wanted me to pull for you?"

Was this her way of being kind enough to let him know that he had overstayed his welcome? He hadn't realized that he had simply been standing their observing her intently. Nygma realized that it was probably time for him to leave. He was used to it.

"No," he said, "No...perhaps later."

Diedre dropped a stack of files atop a nearby desk, turned to him, "Please, don't try to be nice and tell me you didn't come here to the archives for nothing. I know it's my second day, and this place may seem out of place, but rest assured I'll find your files as quickly as I can."

Her eyes were a forest green and hazel, eager, and helpful. It made him uncomfortable how easily she looked at him with no judgment. He looked at her as if he was...normal. It made him feel out of his element.

Nygma shook his head.

"I forgot my requisition form," he lied to her. He did in fact had the mandatory form filled to request archived files completed; the form was folded neatly and tucked on his left shirt pocket. Nygma simply wanted to leave, fretting the unfamiliar territory he found himself in and the feeling of anxiety his curiosity in this woman caused him. He needed to leave, to settle down, and prepare how he'd approach her in a more proper way.

Nygma watch as Diedre's eyes drifted to his chest, a finely trimmed eyebrow raised. Could she tell he was lying? She didn't seem to appear so, as her eyes met his. He wondered if she would ignore the yellow folds of the Archive Requisition Paper peeking out of his pocket, a stark contrast to his bright white shirt.

"Hmm..." She seemed in thought. He found himself motionless as she drew closer and soon stood directly in front of him.

Nygma looked down at her—she was still a foot shorter than him even in her high heels- and the delicious warm _fragrance_ of _her perfume enveloped him. He watched almost with bathed breath as her fingers reached for the paper in his pocket, the warm and gentle brush of her hands on her chest sending his heart pounding. As she slowly pulled the paper out, Nygma found her simple motion and nearness cause a shiver to course through him. His skin felt warm as it shifted under her simple touch. Diedre's fingers were a hypnotizing sight, and he wondered how soft they would be against his bare skin. He wondered what sensation he'd feel if she were to run her long fingernails across his back._ _'Stop it!'_ _—he tells himself. He couldn't imagine that this woman was aware of what she was doing to him._

_"It looks like I found it," she told him. He heard a playfulness in those words, and met the brightness in her eyes as he gaze down to meet them._

_Diedre took a step back and observed him under unreadable eyes. Her ruby red lips are turned up in a small mischievous smile._

_"Ah, yes," Nygma found himself saying, his raised his hands to fix his glasses. "It seems I had forgotten, they were right there all along."_

He cleared his throat, uncertain what had just transpired and why he found himself feeling a certain uncertainty, and almost a giddiness about him.

"I'll make sure to work on this for you, Nygma." Her voice was hushed, a sultriness in the sound. ' _You are only hearing things'-_ his inner voice said, chastising him, _'She's only being nice.'_

"Thank you, Ms. Vance." He doesn't catch her response as he turned to leave abruptly, his hands on the door which he opened. He could feel Diedre's eyes on his back watching him. _'Am I leaving rudely? Should I say something more?'_

He then stopped and turned. This time she was crouched down over the lower file drawer, the yellow form in one hand as she shifted through the files with a focus etched on her brow.

_'You see, Nygma? It was nothing at all.'_

"Um, Ms. Vance..."

"Yes?" She looked up, those eyes welcoming, smiling right at him once more; waiting.

"While I'm sure you won't be here long..." he began, "I look forward to working with you."

"I don't doubt we'll be seeing much of each other." Diedre point at his long list of requested archived files. "I'll have these ready within the hour."

"There's no rush; I'm sure they're scattered about here." He gestured at the file cabinets—he was certain that Diedre wasn't fully prepared for the interesting and maddening organizations of Ms. Kringle. He didn't doubt that she'd discover soon enough how the files were not filed uniformly, and he didn't want any stress befall Diedre especially on her first days.

"I'm sure they won't be difficult to find. Did you want me to drop them off at your office?"

"No." His response seemed rushed, and too abrupt that it takes her aback. "No, it's not necessary," he told her softly this time, with a slight smile, "I'll come up here and pick it up."

He didn't want her to see his 'office'-he wasn't certain what she'd think of him kindly if she saw what he surrounded himself with on a daily basis for many hours. At the moment he did have a _table_ with a gaping _cadaver_ _,_ horribly _mutilated_ , and severely burnt in his 'office'. ' _Ah yes, she wouldn't take kindly to that at all.'_

Diedre's expression changed to one that he couldn't read. Nygma wasn't sure why this bothered him. ' _Does she now see me for the odd man that everyone claimed me to be? Does she now realize who it is she is dealing with?'_

"I'll...give you a call when they're ready then." Her smile no longer touched her eyes like before.

Nygma needed to leave.

"That'd be great, Ms. Vance."

And with that he left, long before he could hear her parting greeting. His heart pounded in his chest as he rushed down the stairs and headed to the forensic lab.

This woman, she was beautiful, and he was surprised by how she looked at him. He wondered why it was he felt the way he felt, especially having pined for Ms. Kringle for so many months. And here was this woman who simply appeared and yet he felt caught off guards.

 _'Why is that?'_ He thought. Diedre had looked at him as if he was 'normal'-or at least before he ruined it- spoke to him with an ease that was not tainted by the distance and speculation that others often spoke to him with. Did she not know about him, yet? He wondered if the person who informed her about him also spoke about his peculiarities—he wouldn't be surprise by it; he was more surprise by how she acted as if she didn't at first.

"Diedre Vance," Nygma spoke her name out loud as he continued on to his office. He wanted to know who she was. He wanted to know everything about her. She was not at all someone one would expect to work in the archives; she was certainly no Ms. Kringle.

He opened the door to his lab, the cadaver beneath white linen greeted him as a welcoming sight.

Humming gladly—and unknowingly- he tore off the linen from the cadaver for his investigation. He grabbed his medical gloves, prepared to put them on, and then stopped in his motion. Nygma's eyes searched the room until it landed on a nearby telephone, seated on a steel table not too far from his examination desk.

"'I'll give you a call,' she says."

He grabbed the phone and placed it on the table, right below the feet of the mutilated cadaver.

He looked forward for her call.

 

TBC.

 


	2. The Jabbering Redhead and an Exciting Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diedre finds out a little bit more about Nygma from GCPD's well-known gossip.

Chapter Rating: N/A

Publish: July 16, 2015

Author's Note: Hello, dears! Just to let you know, I'm determined to have A LOT of fun with this fic. I love Nygma and his quirky, weird, creeper-status awkwardness. I think he needs a woman who just happens to like that sort of thing. Sorry, Kris Kringle fans! Please read and review and let me know what you think! PS. A BIG THANK for those following this story and to 'Guest' for your first review, it really helped fuel me writing this chapter! Enjoy! – G.G.

 

Chapter Two:

The Jabbering Redhead and an Exciting Day

Diedre Vance believed that being outgoing was a better fit than being mysterious and quiet. If she had chosen to remain withdrawn, she was certain that someone would no doubt start digging through her past and already make assumptions. She established a good degree of rapport with almost every colleague at GCPD and three weeks into her position, many of the staff praised her friendly, sociable and amicable nature. They talked highly about her, and her outgoing and seemingly open personality helped detract from the mystery of her background.

It was exactly how she wanted it all to be.

Her façade of a brilliant and happy temp who was eager to converse was accepted. She shared with others her 'life story'-the story she fabricated about herself—that consisted of her simply being a small town girl trying to get her start in the big city. Many seemed to accept it, and barely asked any prying questions about her.

In a short span of time she already felt part of the team and not just some temporary employee stopping by. Everyone seemed happy to speak with her, to introduce their selves and even provide her with advice about Gotham especially since they considered her a transplant to the large city…..Everyone, of course, except for a certain forensic scientist who gave the impression that his goal was to avoid any type of interaction with her.

"He's an odd one, that one there," Cynthia from the Payroll and Billing Department told Diedre as she pointed to Nygma in the distance.

He just got out of his car and headed to the building. They watched as his form disappeared inside the building shortly after.

"I've only spoken to him twice since I've been here," Diedre told Cynthia, who gave her a surprised look in return. "What is it?"

"Oh! That's surprising, honey!" Cynthia told her, "I thought he'd be frequenting the Archives now that another pretty young thing like you is running it."

"Did he do that before? With the person who usually runs it?"

"Well, all I can say is that Kris seemed to mind him visiting her, but she had no choice. Nygma works closely with Officer Gordon and Harvey, the top detectives at GCPD. He taps into the archives pretty often of late, especially with all the craziness happening around Gotham."

"He seemed...all right to me... he's shy and doesn't seem to talk much."

"Are we talking about the same guy here? Well, that's different! See, Nygma is always yapping about the weirdest things sometimes, and he always talks about those damn riddles. You can hardly ever shut him up when he starts. He must have at least said one riddle to you!"

"No, not even once," Diedre shook her head. It was as if Cynthia was describing a completely different person to her. She tried her best picturing having a full on conversation with Nygma and listening to his riddles. It was pretty hard to imagine.

Cynthia gave a pondering look. "Huh, that's odd," she said, "That's not like him at all."

"Well, maybe it's because I hardly see him. We interacted maybe four or five times or so since I started…. Actually, he hardly speaks to me when he stops by the Archive Room or when I drop off his files."

"That's odd. I mean, you're a gorgeous and nice gal. Usually he's really talkative to anyone who extends a smile or just seems to treat him nicely. You know, like an eager puppy begging you for a bone or a scratch on the ear?" Cynthia laughed at her own joke and shook her head. "He's a little weird, is all."

"Do most people here avoid him?"

"Uhm..let's just say he's really smart guy. I heard he graduated top of his class, and that when he was little the Gotham Herald did an article on him winning some science competition or helping Harvard or something. It's just...he's just not like all the other people here. He's a peculiar one. Kind of like those awkward smart-genius type of folks, you know what I mean? Very bright but the worst in social situations?"

"Hmm... I guess I can kind of see that," Diedre said, thinking about the times she had overheard Nygma talking to Officer Gordon about a crime scene, and how he astutely and excitedly spoke about how he found a clue in the most unthinkable spot. She had quickly observed Nygma and took note of how bright his eyes shined and how his hands moved in front of him as he explained in depth how he came to his conclusion. He was completely animated, and even looked confident for once, unlike the many times she would encounter him. When he came to pick up files from her he hardly ever met her eye contact, and would study her when he thought she wasn't looking.

Cynthia stopped them on their tracks right before the door to the GCPD main entrance. She noticed the thoughtful look in the young woman's face, and she wasn't sure whether it was worry or something else.

"Listen, sweetie," she told Diedre, "I wouldn't worry about Nygma. I'm sure he's just a little awkward and weird sometimes... but he's probably one of the few men here that aren't cocky assholes, you know? He's probably just still surprised that Kris left for leave and he didn't know about it."

"Did he and Kris have something going on?" Diedre remember Nygma asking about Kris Kringle during their first meeting and looking upset about it.

The redhead guffawed at her question, and profusely shook her head. "Hell no, honey! Nothing went on between those two! Absolutely no! Kris is dating Officer Duke. She was just nice enough to tolerate Nygma's 'advances', and let him down easily."

"So he liked her."

"He did, but nothing came of it," Cynthia said, "I heard he tried to ask her on a date by giving her a cupcake, or watermelon and a love note or something. I don't remember, but whatever it was Kris told him 'no thank you!' Duke shook him up a little bit too and I think that was the end of that."

Diedre didn't say anything in response to that.

She wasn't much for gossiping, but knew full well that Cynthia was the queen of stories about GCPD and didn't mind her company. From the moment Cynthia found out that Diedre took the same public transportation route as she, they had been 'commuter buddies' ever since. The redhead loved to talk, and her constant jabber about the going-ons of GCPD's employees was something that made the long train commute to work fly by. Now though, Diedre wondered what to think about the information she was told about Edward Nygma. She felt bad for him and even felt a tinge of guilt hearing the stories about him from Cynthia.

Cynthia opened the door for them and they walked inside the building and headed towards the stairs.

"You got the hots for our forensic scientist?" Cynthia teased, elbowing the blonde playfully on shoulder as they walked. The younger woman turned to her and smiled, shaking her head as she laughed lightly.

"I don't think I have time to have 'the hots' for anyone here," Diedre told her, "I just want to make sure I keep the Archives intact these next three months, and maybe get to be more than just a temp here."

"Ohhhh, so focus and determined! So far, honey, I'd be surprise if somehow we don't give you a full time position when you're done. I mean you've already done a great deal with the Archive Room and the filings since you got here!"

Diedre couldn't help but smile at the compliment. "Thanks, Cynthia, that means a lot," she told her as they reached the bottom of the stairs heading up to the second floor. She started walking up the stairs, but noticed Cynthia didn't follow behind her. Diedre stopped in her tracks and turned to her colleague.

"I think I'll go grab coffee real quick from the cafeteria, and maybe get to say 'hello' to Detective Clyde." Cynthia told her with a wink. "You want anything?"

"No, I'm good, thanks! I'll just head up to the office."

"You sure?"

"Positive. We both know you just want to get a glimpse of 'your detective'." Diedre winked at her, and laughed as she saw Cynthia's cheeks turn bright red. Cynthia was very fond of Detective James Clyde and was determined to get his attention, especially after hearing he was single and back on the market.

"You know what, Di? Don't make fun of me! Next thing you'll be setting your eyes on 'your detective' here at GCPD. A lot of handsome single men out here, and last I heard you're single too!" Cynthia hissed back at her playfully before turning around and heading towards the cafeteria.

Diedre laughed at Cynthia's words and headed towards up the stairs, her friend's words echoing in her mind. She didn't disagree with Cynthia's observation. There were a lot of handsome and single cops in GCPD, and she encountered a lot of them since her first day at work. Some of them tried pickup lines and even had the audacity to flat out ask her for a date after their introduction. Her answer was always the same 'no'.

It wasn't that she didn't see the appeal in a man in uniform; it was simply the fact that she could not see herself dating anyone at the moment, especially a cop who would most likely disagree with her past profession. Diedre didn't have time to be in a new relationship, especially after finally landing a decent job—even if it was for a temporary contract—and getting back on her feet. 'Or maybe, you just haven't found someone who sparked your interest,' a small inner voice in her head told her, which she brushed aside.

Diedre Vance was determined to live the life of a professional woman, with a typical nine to five job, in a city that didn't know about her past. She sure as hell was not going to stake out a man in blue to be infatuated with, especially if they would end up being chauvinistic and arrogant as most of them appear to make themselves known to her.

If Diedre wanted a man, he would be a man who stroke her interest, understood and accepted the ridiculousness of her past life and also respected her goal for the future. That man, Diedre realized, would probably never exist, and in her eight months living in Gotham City, he didn't seem to exist. So, she stopped looking.

"One day, you'll meet him when you least expect it! It'll hit you like a tornado!" Cynthia had explained dramatically during one of their happy hour gatherings after work. That was how she explained to Diedre how she came to 'fall in love' with Detective Clyde.

Diedre was deep in contemplation as she finally reached the second floor and stood in front of the Archives Room. She gathered her keys and was about to open the door when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs from the third floor. She turned around to see who it was, and immediately met the startled gaze of none other than Edward Nygma.

"Good morning, Nygma," she greeted him with a bright smile as he continued down the stairs and paused on the second floor in front of her.

"Ms. Vance," he responded, tilting his head towards her and issuing her a sheepish smile in return. He raised a hand to fix his glasses as he candidly studied her. Diedre was surprise how it never seemed to bother her at all.

"On your way out already?" She asked taking note of the dark blue windbreaker jacket he wore with the title 'Forensic Scientist' emblazoned on the upper left corner. It was the jacket he would often wear when studying a recent crime scene. She was surprise that his expertise was already needed so early in the day.

Nygma's eyes seemed to brighten, and his smile widened a little at her interest. "Yes," he began, "an exciting morning already! A body washed ashore under the Bay Bridge and it seems I'm called to examine the body."

"Oh," Diedre found herself saying, "Well I'm certain I'll hear more about it when you return." '

He gave her a questioning look and then nodded his head, "Well of course. I'm sure you will. I don't doubt you'll be receiving the findings today to file in the Archives."

She nodded her head, "Well, best of luck. I'm hoping you catch whoever it is who did it, Nygma."

He nodded his head and then after a short awkward silence, nodded his head and turned to continue down the stairs. Diedre turned and faced the door and released her breath which she didn't realize she was holding. 'I'm so horrible at this small talk with him,' she told herself, and berating herself for allowing Cynthia's words impact how she now saw Edward Nygma. Not so shortly after she turned around to begin opening the door, she heard Nygma call out to her.

He had only taken a few steps down the stairs until he had paused and gained her attention again.

"Ms. Vance," he said.

Diedre turned her head towards him and met his steely green hazel eyes behind his glasses. Her hands were still on the door knob. "Yes, Nygma?"

"You mentioned just now, 'I'm hoping you catch whoever it is'. You're implying I catch the killer."

"Yes," she said, "Isn't that why they need your expertise? To find the clues that the detectives may missed?"

She watched as his lips curled up to a brilliant smile, as if she had said the most wonderful thing in the world to him.

"I appreciate your trust in my abilities. Most people don't really see my job as that."

Diedre returned his smile, and turned her body towards him fully. She placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at him playfully. "Well, Mr. Nygma, I suppose, I'm not 'most people'."

TBC


End file.
